PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) slots are provided on the motherboard of a computer or a server for installing expansion cards, which can be plugged into PCI slots. To prevent the loosening of the expansion card during moving or over lifetime use, the expansion card usually has a stopping plate on one side. The stopping plate can be fixed on the computer casing by screws, which needs tools to operate, and screws can be lost during the operation.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.